


Lazy Fridays

by Pressfourforwhores (Glitterbomb)



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbomb/pseuds/Pressfourforwhores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe comes home from class to see her girlfriends. Triple Treble pairing, drabble fic which has now extended into a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to the characters in this story belong to Universal Studios and Kay Cannon.

It was 3pm on a Friday, the weather was nice but not nice enough, as Aubrey and Beca sat cuddling on the sofa watching television (cartoons but they would never tell Chloe that). Chloe with her luck had lessons to go to and reluctantly left after being forcibly pushed out of bed ('If you don't get dressed I'm forcing you into the hall in your underwear' she doesn't doubt Aubrey would try) and her girlfriends relentlessly texted her throughout, Aubrey with loving texts of 'I miss you/I love you/etc etc' while Beca seemed more inclined to make her explode before the lesson was over (if anyone noticed how flushed she was no one said anything to her).

When she returned to her and Aubreys' shared dorm (Beca on the other hand was still roomed with Kimmy Jin much to the pairs displeasure) she found both of her girlfriends curled up against each other, Beca with her head on Aubreys' shoulder and Aubrey resting her head on top of Becas' her arm draped over her shoulder pulling her tighter against her.

Chloe, unable to resist the temptation, pulled her phone from her pocket and began snapping pictures (she couldn't help herself! She had the cutest girlfriends ever!) before squealing loudly (startling both Aubrey and Beca awake), running towards the sofa and practically body-slamming both of them.

'Holy shi-!' 'Jesus Christ Chloe!' She's completely aware of who says what but it doesn't matter, she's led across both of their laps toying with Becas' hair, Beca looks down at her and smirks (and OK her face flushes, but only a little!) leans down and kisses her softly, they seem to lose themselves in the kiss until a soft cough causes them to break apart, Chloe cracks open one of her eyes and see Aubrey looking down at her eyebrow quirked and rises until she's sat on Aubreys' lap only, grabs her by her collar and presses her lips hard against hers; she feels Aubrey smile into the kiss and pulls back giving her a grin before lying back down and both of their laps (to their amusement), Beca and Aubrey share a smile and a gentle kiss, before grinning at each other (and alarm bells start ringing in the back of her mind) and Chloe feels herself lifted from the sofa with Beca holding underneath her armpits and Aubreys' arms holding her at her knees they carry her through the dorm towards the bed, Chloe squealing all the way.


	2. Sleepy Mornings

'You know, that could be classed as really creepy,' Aubrey mutters as a she awakes to a flash. Chloe on the other hand grins, giggles, and takes another photo, 'I know,' she whispers, so as not to wake Beca. Aubrey isn't sure why, because Beca could probably sleep though an earthquake. 'I just can't help it! you're both so adorable!', Beca exclaims. Aubrey just groans, burying her face into Becas neck and nuzzling before, 'Oof!' she gets elbowed in the stomach as Beca contorts, once again, in her sleep.

Chloe giggles again, bends down to press a kiss to her grumbling girlfriends lips and one to the forehead of Beca who is still deep in sleep. Beca stirs in her sleep and practically drapes herself over Aubrey, much to her not-so-much disappointment. Aubrey begins to grumble after a few more pictures and now she's hungry and Beca is still clinging to her, so she begins to wriggle her way down the bed, going underneath Becas' arm, and to the edge of the bed when "Ack!" she receives a foot to her back as Beca twists herself into another pretzel shape on the bed.

Chloe gives her a kiss on the lips and asks what she'd like for breakfast, but Aubrey waves her off and says she can make her own and that Chloe should go eat because she needs to look for something. Once Chloe has gone to the kitchen she searches for her phone, cursing Beca for constantly moving stuff. Upon finding the phone, she spins around and focuses on Becas' ridiculously posed figure. She has to stifle laughter when Beca lets out a loud snort-like snore and twists again, and so Aubrey stays there for at least 5 minutes snapping photos. Chloe comes back to the room and softly smiles at the scene before a grin takes it's place, quietly she sneaks up behind Aubrey before grabbing her waist and saying into her ear, "Whatcha up to?". Aubrey twirls around with a hand clutched to her chest, sure that today will result in her suffering a heart-attack. "Jesus Chloe!" she gasps, she looks ready to spout out some more but she's silenced by Chloes' lips on hers.

"Looks like you guys are having fun without me," came the sleepy murmur from the bed, they pull away from each other to see Beca, one eye open and the other scrunched shut with a crooked smile on her face looking at them. "Awww you know we'd never do that Becs" Chloe replies, grin wide on her face and before they can do anything to stop her Aubrey's been thrown on the bed next to Beca and Chloe has thrown herself on top of the pair of them playfully kissing them all over the face.


End file.
